Mundo Secreto
by Live life for you
Summary: Não posso acreditar a equipa foi apanhada pela "Luz" e a Liga não faz nada, que nervos se eu pudesse ir sozinha para os salva-los mas era logo condenada à morte. (Pensamento de Zatanna)


** Mundo Secreto  
**

**Bem esta é a minha primeira história. Eu realmente não sei onde veio esta ideia apenas bem apareceu, também eu espero que a equipa não chegue ao ponto de ser apanhada pela luz e o Aqualad se tunar inimigo e trair os seus amigos.**

**Então eu estou a pensar em fazer desta história e das outras que eu fizer em português e em Inglês.**

**Nota:**** Estas personagens não são minhas são da DC e da Young Justice.**

* * *

**Zatanna**

Não posso acreditar a equipa foi apanhada pela "Luz" e a Liga não faz nada, que nervos se eu pudesse ir sozinha para os salva-los mas era logo condenada à morte.

Para não dizer que hoje o dia estava horrível, a chuva não parava de cair. Então fui para debaixo de um coberto, eu realmente não podia usar muito a minha magia para usar um guarda-chuva, depois daquela missão com o Batman já estava a ver que não chegava a casa viva.

Nem é preciso dizer que tentei fazer tudo para o convencer a levar a Liga buscar a equipa mas ele ouviu? Não, claro que não ele ouve alguma coisa que eu digo, apenas disse: "Isso não pode ser dissidido assim Zatanna…" (sempre com poucas palavras) e não disse mais nada mas também eu não pensava que o conseguia persuadir a ir buscar a Young Justice que otimismo…

De repente ouvi uma voz familiar que me interrompeu o pensamento.

-Pensativa… deixa-me adivinhar estás a pensar na equipa? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Era o Klarion.

-O que queres Klarion? Vai te embora deixa-me sozinha.

Não posso arriscar a entrar em coma por falta de energia.

-Ohhh coitadinha a menina quer ficar sozinha. Pois mas eu não tinha ninguém para me divertir por isso…lembrei-me de ti.

Pronto e agora, que é que eu faço? Bem lutar sem magia não pode ser assim tão mal, ou pode?

-Ogof amrofsnart Annataz mun oãc. (Fogo transforma Zatanna num cão).

De repente senti o meu corpo a envolver-se em chamas! Klarion fez outro feitiço ao qual eu não entendi, e de um momento para o outro fiquei sem sentidos (desmaiei).

**Nightwing**

Lentamente abri os meus olhos e vi uma figura fria, maquiavélica, diabólica e sem coração (Klarion). No seu colo estava um cão a dormir de cor preta e na barriga cor branca. Klarion olhou para mim.

-Vejo que finalmente acordou o passarinho. Hahahahahahaha.

O cão saltou com o riso de Klarion. Olhei para o cão nos olhos e…aqueles olhos, eu podia jurar que os reconheceria em qualquer lugar eram os olhos da Zee, não, não pode ser… só por ter os olhos iguais a ela não quer dizer que seja ela, estou a ficar maluco com tantas saudades dela e de todas as outras pessoas que conheço.

Para meu espanto o cão começou a correr para a minha "jaula" mas teekl transformou-se em uma criatura gato muito maior e feroz. O cão tentou escapar do Teekl mas a sua tentativa de chegar a mim falhou, o cão foi arrastado até ao Klarion.

-Anda já estás a arranjar sarilhos a mais.

O cão começou a ladrar e mais uma vez começou a correr em direção a mim.

-O que quer esse cão?

Tive que começa a gritar porque ele fez qualquer coisa àquele cão e eu tenho que descobrir mesmo preso aqui.

-Você quer mesmo saber quem é este cão, então se eu o matar você pode descobrir quem é! É isso eu vou mata-lo!

-Nãoooo! Para!

-Rezart o oãc iuqa.(Trazer o cão aqui).

-Porque haveria de parar é só um cão.

Klarion começou a apertar com força a garganta do cão.

-Mesmo que fosse só um cão, o que não é, ele também é um ser vivo merece viver!

-Boa resposta! Vou poupá-lo mas só desta vez!

Assim como ele acabou a frase ele largou o cão, mas deixou-o no seu colo.

-Anda Teekl.

**Zatanna**

Não consigo falar, não consigo chegar até ao Dick, não consigo usar a minha magia por não conseguir falar, resumindo e concluindo não consigo fazer nada para salvar a equipa. Neste momento estou no colo de Klarion e nas mãos dele.

Estou a ver cada membro da equipa. Eles estão divididos em várias salas, cada um na sua "jaula". Este corredor parece que nunca mais acaba. A cada passo que ele dá mais fria eu me sinto.

Finalmente chegámos à última porta. Klarion abriu a porta e atirou-me lá para dentro e ameaçou-me:

-Se saíres daqui já sabes o que te acontece.

Virei a cara em sinal de desprezo. Na realidade eu não sabia o que podia me acontecer.

-Então, não falas? Ahhhhhh pois é desculpa esqueci-me de que não podes falar. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A última coisa que ele fez foi fechar a porta de metal com toda a força.

Eu naturalmente corri logo para tentar sair, num ato desesperado da minha parte tenho que admitir.

Se eu pelo menos encontra-se uma fuga. Sim, um sistema de ar serve!

Desmontei-o com a minha varinha, sim eu ainda tinha a minha varinha que dá para se transformar em qualquer objeto sem ser preciso magia do Homo magi, ou seja, do usuário. (A varinha já tem poder desde o momento que é feita).

Pois e agora é só encontrar onde um dos membro da equipa, mas tenho que ser rápida antes que o Klarion descubra e me faça em uma espetada.

Como eu previa e era óbvio perdi-me, mas a minha sorte é que escorreguei e fui ter a uma das salas. (Não é para me gabar mas a aterragem até que nem correu lá muito mal cai com as 4 patas).

De todas as salas que esta prisão tem tive que calhar logo na sala de Nightwing. (Que eu nem me importo nada). ;)

**Nightwing**

Já começo a suspeitar que este cão é um humano. Sim é que eu acho que um cão por mais esperto que seja não consegue tirar os parafusos do sistema de ar a não ser que não os tive-se, e pelos vistos desligar a energia toda. (Nota:enquanto ele estava a falar a Zatanna desligou toda a energia)

Finalmente consegui sair. Claro sem esquecer que foi com a ajuda deste cão.

O cão começou a correr para mim, e fez olhinhos de cachorrinho bebé, uma coisa que desfaz toda a minha parte sombria.

Então agarrei-o com as duas mãos e pulo no meu colo, bem confortável e para meu espanto ele aconchegou-se a mim.

Sem mais demoras fui a correr para ir buscar a equipa...

**1 hora depois…**

A equipa estava toda reunida pronta para sair daquele sítio. Todos perguntaram: "Quem era aquele cão?" Nightwing respondeu à pergunta sem rodeios: "Este cão salvou a vida a nós todos não sei de onde apareceu só sei que vinha no colo de Klarion" todos olharam em forma interrogativa uns para os outros, pela forma simples da resposta dele.

**Klarion**

-Bem, Teekl vamos ver se os reféns estão se portando devidamente.

**Zatanna**

Os gritos do Klarion começaram a ecoar por todo lado. Eu não quero por a equipa em perigo por isso corri em direção ao corredor para impedir o Klarion de chegar à equipa.

Alguém me pegou e travou os meus planos.

-Onde pensas que vais? Não te vamos deixar sozinha.

Deixa-me ir Dick por favor. Se eu pudesse falar… :(

Começamos a correr em direção a uma porta de saída. Klarion apareceu-nos à nossa frente.

-Rarit Annataz od oloc ed Gniwtgin e al-alortnoc. (Tirar Zatanna do colo de Nightwing e controla-la).

**Nightwing**

-Equipa cheguem até à porta de saída e vão para a nave, não esperem por mim. Ahhh o Robin fica a comandar a equipa.

-O quê?!-interrogou Robin sem grande entusiasmo.

-Alguma pergunta?

-Não!-disseram todos em coro.

Depois de a equipa ir se embora, Klarion questionou-me:

-Nightwing você quer saber quem é esta cão?

"É o que eu mais quero!" pensei.

-Quem é?

-Euq a edadrev ahne oa amiced. (Que a verdade venha ao decima).- Klarion ordenou.

**Zatanna **

Pela segunda vez que senti o meu corpo a envolver-se em chamas. Mas desta vez senti-me bem era como se tivesse acabado de renascer. O único problema é que não consigo controlar o meu corpo. Apenas o sinto tudo e ouço.

**Nightwing**

Não pode ser mas é a Zatanna! Ele vai pagar por ter feito isso a ela.

Corri para o bater nele mas a Zatanna pôs-se à frente.

-Que você fez com ela agora- respirei fundo e continuei a frase-pará de controla-la por lhe estás fazer isso? Você vai-se arrepender de a ter usado como objeto manipulável.

-Eu acho que aqui a única pessoa que pode se arrepender és tu e ela, sim por ela sente tudo só não pode é controlar o seu próprio corpo.

A Zatanna aproximou-se de mim e deu -me um murro com uma força que eu nunca tinha visto da parte dela e atirou contra a parede alevantei-me logo. De seguida olhei para os olhos dela e vi as lágrimas que estavam a ameaçar fluir. Ela correu para mim.

-Pará -disse Klarion.

Ela parou a um palmo de distância de mim. Klarion aproximou-se de nós os dois. Sem reparar o meu corpo tinha sido preso à parede.

-Mata-o! -ele ordenou.

Zatanna tinha ficado sem movimentos as lágrimas começaram a fluir pelo seu belo rosto. Me senti tão mal tão impotente de não poder fazer nada.

A equipa chegou agarrou-o Klarion mas ele desapareceu com Teekl em um monte de poeira. (Só o conseguiram apanhar ou quase apanhar o Klarion porque a energia dele estava mais ou menos de 3% numa escala de 100%.

Eu libertei-me ao mesmo tempo que a Zatanna caiu nos braços de Megan e fui a correr para Zatanna. Ela não acorda? Acho que isto não é obra de Klarion...

Algumas horas depois de Zatanna acordar no Mundo dos(as)… (Surpresa você vai ter que descobrir o que é lol)

* * *

**Tantas perguntas sem resposta…uhhhhhhh**

**Eu sei que a equipa na verdade não está presa em Jaulas foi por isso que eu coloquei aspas porque eu não me lembro como se chama os sítios onde eles estão presos. E mais uma coisa não sei se reparam mas em alguns lugares do meu texto a Zatanna foi posta como sexo masculino e sexo feminino em forma de cão claro não se chatêm mas é que normalmente as pessoas não ligam muito ao sexo (se é feminino ou masculino) do cão.  
**

**Comente! Se alguém descobrir eu tento fazer a história mais rápido!**


End file.
